The invention relates to a basketball goal for mounting on a conventional door and more particularly relates to a door basketball goal which is adjustable in height with respect to the floor.
Heretofore, basketball goal apparatus include brackets or the like which permit a basketball goal to be mounted to the top of a conventional door. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,417, issued to C. J. Cook on June 20, 1950. Such brackets generally include a U-shaped channel which permits the bracket to be merely hooked over the upper edge of the door and then the door is closed whereupon the door jamb above the door retains the bracket in position.
However, the force of the ball being thrown against the rim causes the bracket to vibrate and jostle, often marring the door. In order to prevent the movement of the bracket relative to the door, screws, nails or tracks may be driven through holes in the bracket securing the bracket directly to the door. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,027, issued to C. A. Pangburn on Aug. 28, 1984.
It would be highly advantageous to have a basketball bracket for mounting on the upper edge of a door which may be rigidly secured to the door in such a manner as to prevent vibrational movements and the like. This is particularly true where the thickness of the door varies.
Also, such basketball goals which are secureable to a door do not permit height adjustability of the goal with respect to the floor. This is particularly important so as to permit children of all ages to utilize the basketball game. Adjusting the height of the basketball rim to the center of the door would permit young children and toddlers to play the game. As the child grows in height, the basketball rim may be adjusted across the face of the door.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a basketball goal which is attachable to a conventional door in a firmly mounted manner which prohibits excessive vibration during play of the game.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a basketball backboard assembly for mounting to a door which permits height adjustability of the goal rim with respect to the floor.